Tide of Darkness 2
by Freelancerrook
Summary: A few years after Tide of Darkness 1 the heroes continue but they cross a extreme problem.


Tide of Darkness 2: the glass city

**Danny Buell**

Chapter 1

1 year later

Since Quintus and his team assaulted the dark lord and attacked the shadow army I am stuck in Arthema uncovering the secrets of the Glass city. The Dark lord has a certain interest in ancient cities. Here's some history…

_In -E253 Arthema army built a amazing city of pure strong glass. Everything was glass houses, walls, palaces, etc. One day a man Fourtonius dared to try and kill the king. The soldiers put him against the wall and banished him from life. The man summoned up an evil, called upon the god Mera for help. Mera sent her son aurous to help. The once proud elf which eventually became the Dark lord, casted a spell bonding the two together. The soldiers chopped him into pieces and sealed him under a network of glass tunnels. The only way aurous to travel his through reflected surfaces ( Glass). That could have lead to the disappearance of the empire._

" Two of my teams went missing in those networks. The second team sent to investigate found a message written in blood saying your next." I was frustrated. Talking to the committee was the worst attempt ever. They were stupid and did not know of the dangers that haunt the city.

" I'm sure this is just a joke and myth." The committee officer was fat and stupid.

" Oh yes so I just kill my friends and write warnings on walls with their blood and killing the other team." I was really pissed know.

" We are going in." The officer pushed me to the side and continued to the city gates. I wanted to stop him, he wants to die, so let him. I exited the tent and outside. The air was thick and the sky was dark gray. Word came from the war and it was not good. I've seen my share of death.This city was odd, It seemed like it could play tricks you. No remains of skeletons, DNA tissues, or any clue of what happened to them.

" Why Father! Why! Raise me to be this and all I get in return is a fucking book that isn't even a language!" I yelled to the sky. Yep, my father raised me to look at old crap and in return to help me he gives me a book that no one can read.

" Sir, we're moving out." Anton my friend/guard informed me.

" Fine." I left and headed back to my tent.

Chapter 2

The huge glass doors slide open and reveled the amazing structures within.

" I really think this is a mistake."

" Oh shut up!" The chairmen just strolled on in. I had it, raised to be perfect at almost any problem of the past and I am being dragged through this. I glanced up at the top of one building to see a reflection of a person.

"Anton-"

" I see it too." We turned to the chairmen and then looked back. Nothing. We kept walking down the road. The sun reflected rays of light throughout the entire city. Maximus de riley fell of a edge and had a 3 foot fall to the street below. I had never even noticed that we were on a bridge. The last time I checked we were level to the earth's crust, not a bridge. I hopped off the ledge and next to Maximus.

" Are you ok?"

" Yep."

" That was a long fall backwards."

" Trust me, I've fallen higher and faster like an angel." Maximus tapped my shoulder and climbed back up the bridge. I followed. That was really strange.

_Nightfall, Eclipse tent (mine)_

_ " Run!"_

_ " No!"_

_ " Arrrrrggghhhh…"_

_ " Noooo!"_

_ " Get away! You are a devil!"_

_ " I know." The image of glowing yellow eyes brighten out of a dark and unclear face._

I woke up sweating and screaming. I've never had a dream like that before, ever. People screaming because they are dead but they don't know it. I still think of what Maximus said back at the city. Each day, I would have a dream and I would be able to read my father's book. That's really strange. I walked over to my bag and pulled the book out. I turned the page, the words moved into a readable language.

_" Those who look will die, Those who scream will be silenced. An Angel falls, we all fall."_

Angel? Could this be the history of these people. Their deaths revealed one page at a time. No, no, a warning, a message, but to who. It's not making sense. I'm not making sense. I don't know how but it is. I must study, and I have a plan. Wait, someone behind me. A faint shadow. I laid the book down and turned to the tent opening. Nothing. Very Weird. Then a thumping sound came from outside. Closer, closer, closer. _Thump, Thump, Thump._

" Sir, The chairmen and his friends left an hour ago and haven't come back."

" Let's go take a look." I dressed into my cloths and took the book. This just got weirder and weirder. Now the chairmen is missing. The sun was just cracking over the horizon. The grassed danced to the violent musical pulses of the wind. The dirt was now damp and fog was in the air. Maximus and Anton came with me. The gate was still open. I sniffed the air and smelt… Death. We wondered the city holding torches which were emitting a small light. I followed the smell.

" Sir, something wrong?"

" Yes I smell… Death."

" I smell it every day." Anton and I looked at Maximus. " What I fought with Quintus's army. It was hell and constant war."

" Alright, this way." I motioned my finger forward. Anton and Maximus unsheathed their blades. I turned the corner to find a trail of blood. They followed it, hard to track because it is dark in the city. I held my torch closer to the ground. Very, very, very weird. We turned another corner to find a swarm of flies over a group of dead bodies. The Chairmen's stomach was ripped opened and blood was still oozing out. I gasped in disgusted. The two of us, Anton and I turned away. Maximus said a few prayers.

" Mara, who could do this?" Anton whispered to himself.

" I can't wait till people complain about this." I started to walk away. " Come on, let's go." We walked slow and still horrified. How could anyone do that, that is really messed up. Only a true demon can do that. Maybe the city is still haunted by the _Angel that falls_. Or whatever it is. I have to study more of this, what my father left me before he disappeared. When we got back to camp Anton had to spread the word. I went back to my tent.

I read the letters, books, words, meanings, poems, songs, everything my father left me.

Son I am sorry I had to leave you when your mother died. I know what I left you with wasn't enough but it drew me In. Blue waves around it, it , it… was too much. I couldn't leave it. I know I'm not making sense, but in due time, in due time. I want you to have the secret but in order to gain it you must find it yourself.

I am sorry,

Your Loving father

Chapter 2

From the loving hand of princess Annabelle came life

From heaven and hell, give me life.

From all your might we shall live

In peace from ashes, they come

We must hide now

or forever shall our secret love die out

scared ashes…

Chainball bible

3:23

My father said it might help me find the answer, but it doesn't make sense. Let me see.

Chapter 1 of the -

Blurred out the sequence

1/8 2/8=

h+i{89}+J=

The hidden sequence lies in the Tide of Darkness. No one may never learn its true secrets and power. That is all I can leave as my life is now short. I wish I could say more but he watches. Through the mirrors, through the walls, through you. The perfect hunter lying in wait of a prey, like a Siren waiting for sailors. Watching them be fooled by the seduction of beauty and love. Then It strikes when not expected. The same with these very walls that lay in front of me. I must find its source of power. I must, I must! No I can't, I can't! Can't you see, it is calling me… To my death. I cannot control it but it is inside of my head. I shall go in and return with a prize that might end this hell, once and for all…

If I am correct that was his last time anyone has ever seen him. Such a shame. The dark lord held his ground in the south. He tried closer to come but Quintus keeps pushing him back. The Council has made a special group of knights called sentinels from every race from around the world, to help fight the Dark lord. It's weird that so many people die just by nothing. I'm sure the city is haunted, and they got the price of it. This just doesn't add up. Maybe, just maybe I go to the heart of the city. I'm not ready, not yet. I will train myself for the city, magic, sword fighting, and so on. I'll see Anton. I got up, closed the books and left my tent. I saw Anton standing with some mercenaries training them.

" Alright sword fighting is like dancing. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. Like that, Hanson, try." Anton dance with his sword moving it in a smooth rhythm. I picked up a sword and followed that same rhythm.

" One, two, three, one, two, three. Got it." Hanson danced with his blade smoothly and very nice.

" Good. Now when you are in a one on one, like I've been saying. Dance. When dance with a women. So pretend she is in front of you but hold your shield and sword out and stay defensive no matter what he does to you." Anton paired everyone up in a one on one battles. I followed, the person fighting me charged. I ducked, dogging his blade and I tripped him. He feel to the floor and I jumped up and held my sword to his neck.

" Don't ever do that in combat." I pulled him up.

" Wow Eclipse, never knew you can fight."

" Something my mother taught me." I threw the sword down. " I shall return to my studies." I turned away and looked at the sun shine. Birds flock and fly all around. Then I looked at the city. Bright from the sun's rays deflecting all over the area. I walked over to the kitchen tent.

" How are you doing, sir?" The cook ask

" Good, you."

" I've been better. Today's special is cooked lamb." He picked up a part of a cooked lamb and put it on a plate. He walked over to a cabinet and took out a jar of spice. He sprinkled it all over the lamb and gave it to me. " Here you go."

" Thanks." I took the plate and sat down at a table. I picked it up and bit into it. It tasted really good and I'm very surprised. More word from the war in the south came. Quintus is looking for Sentinels, the best worriers of the realm. The Elves are still at the mercy of humans. Thank god the Sentinels will bound the peace throughout the world. The taste of the lamb tingled my taste buds and made imagine crazy ideas. Ah, the world at peace… only if it was true. The hymn of peace flowed through my head… only if it was true. I got up and left for my tent.

Chapter 3

Quintus Avidius

Quintus ran with his new team. Taking giant steps but the weight of the armor slowed him down. The grass swayed in the breeze of summer. Charging with his new team to a camp that they built for group meetings and for safety.

" Good we're all here." Quintus said as he took deep breathes from running a long time.

" Yep!" Vanessa called out as she bent over patenting from running as well.

" Ha, ha fools. Magic can support me both psychical and mental." Grizz bragged

" Well, as a dwarf its hard." The dwarf king argued

" Can we put an end to this." Esther scolded as she pointed a finger at Grizz.

" Men have the nature to argue. Leave them alone." Leliannna told Esther walked away. Everyone walked into the camp, Quintus took off his belt and everyone else took off extra weight. Quintus walked to a table with a map of the realm. All the Sentinels gathered.

" The dark forces are spreading around the south. As always they've been blunt and have never thought of making a plan other than attacking a place. Now the Dwarfs are in danger-"

" Well they were the first to be attacked." Ellen remarked rudely.

" Yes… and… We need new recruits."

" We're strong." Vanessa said

" Yes. He keeps sleeping forces near the northern realm. Vanessa, Esther, Leliannna, and Grizz will come with me. We might find something or we won't. Get some rest and be ready tomorrow." Quintus announced as he started to take off his armor.

" What about the rest of us?" The dwarf king asked

" Watch the camp."

Another day of questions, more visions. I need answers and enemies come closer each day. Anton taught me to sleep with my blade and have my other equipment nearby. I practiced some more feeling the weight of the blade strike force while you swing it about. I learned magic from a mage that was only a beginner and only knew defense tactics. Some like cast a shield around your body for five minutes also fire balls. I even learned how to freeze people in place. I continued my studies about the city. I'm afraid of going in because I might get killed and never know it. The committee came today, Chairman Biller.

" How did he die?" Biller asked Anton, Maximus, and I.

" We don't know. He entered the city with a few knights without telling us and when we heard screaming… They… They-"

" Ripped apart, sir." I was nervous.

" You! You are here because-"

" Because Elves are still at the mercy of men! Treated like shit and left to rot on the streets! Also Duke Miser is reaping the Elven women! That is why I'm here you stupid fat-"

" Enough!"

" How about you two shut the hell up and we won't have problems." Anton had enough and Maximus was standing in the back laughing. Anton turned around and pointed at Maximus. " You should shut the hell up too!"

" Screw this." I had enough of this and walked out of the tent and gazed at the city. It's going to be impossible to get to, to find its secret. I strolled back to my tent and started reading… Again. Riddles my father has to have done something. Why can't he just tell me everything and not put it in confusing riddles. Missing people, strange deaths. I guess I have to defend myself.

Chapter 5

Marlon - Dark forces fortress

" I hope everything is going to plan?" The Dark Lord stood on a ledge on the circle tower watching his forces leave the city.

" Yes." A orc answered back. The Dark Lord spun around and took out his sword.

" How can you speak?"

" I can."

" How!"

" I'm a forlorn, just like the others. I speak to them much as they speak to me." The Dark Lord sheathed his sword and looked at the Orc.

" Forlorn are myths."

" No, I'm one." The Dark Lord was very interested. " Take him away!"

Battles Kept raging in the south and now the north, the band of heroes move throughout the land trying to maintain peace.

On Quintus's Journey

" Why am I called Grizz?" Grizz asked

" Why not." Esther said as Leliannna started to giggle.

" Why not oracle or Vigil?"

" Sure…" Quintus says as they keep walking through the grass plains of the northern area of the country. The grass was wet and a sweet smell rose from the flowers.

" Ah, I miss this smell." Esther said as she bent down and picked up a flower. The sun watched over them as they continued walking.

" So Quintus. Someone in brimida told me you once had a thing for the counts daughter-"

" Miranda."

" Ya that's her!"

" Oh, Quintus." Esther said in a playful tone. " I think I need to teach you how to get a girl then." Everyone laughed along even Quintus. Vanessa rubbed the point of her ears and stroked her hair back. Grizz removed his wizard hat and fastened it to his belt.

" Oh my god, you have gray hair." Lelianna never knew that.

" Ya." He casted a spell on his hair to make it a dark brown. Quintus shook his head ashamed.

" I love how everyone wants to grow up and be a sentinel and fight alongside us, but we're just a ridiculous group of people." Vanessa declared. " I think its retarded."

" I know, Elves can't handle it." Vanessa frowned, then smiled when Esther did.

" Hum, mi esto sd fi. Mi esto sd fi." Grizz hummed.

" What does that mean?"

" Oh darling, come to me." Grizz replied

" If that was meant for me I will shove that wizard staff of yours into your mouth." Esther was annoyed because Grizz would always hit on her. Grizz stopped humming.

" Let's set up camp here." They opened their huge bags of equipment that held all of their tents. They started to set them up as the sun started to sink under the horizon. " We set for Aretha tomorrow.

I sat in my tent frustrated. More forces of darkness are slipping through and making their way up north. The Dark lord must be coming. Too soon. I think that what lies within the city he must want. I must find it. I have to go tell Anton about that. I got up and ran outside avoiding others and making a dash for Anton's tent.

" Anton, Anton!" Anton was polishing his armor when I came into the tent.

" Ya Eclipse."

" We enter the city tomorrow or we all die." Anton got up.

" What?"

" Yes orcs are getting closer and whatever the Dark lord wants… is here."

" Shit, ok we'll go tomorrow, here take this for defense tomorrow." Anton threw me a sword and hid his. I took the sword and ran out of the Tent. I made a Dash for my tent when I was blocked by Maximus.

" I want in." Maximus said

" What?"

" Your clever plan, I want in."

" Fine. Tell no one." I said as I left

" Sure thing." His eyes lit up a bit, silly mages…

I Tumbled around in my sleep dreaming. People dying, Darkness. I must turn the tide of darkness, tomorrow. It ends here, this source could be the Dark lords source of power, or his source of ultimate defeat. My eyes opened the crackling of fire increased and kept droning. Then I heard screams and grunts. He's here! I got up grabbed the sword, and shield and charged out of the tent. The orcs were raiding the camp. Lighting pounded the sky and rain poured continuously. Anton and Maximus ran over to me.

" Come on sir!" Anton yelled as he pulled me away. We ran faster than light and reached the gates. Maximus opened the gate and Anton chopped some Orcs that tried to attack. We kept running for the inner city, Maximus closed the gate. I have never felt so scared before in my life. I heard a voice start calling me.

" So now what?" Anton asked. " Do we-"

" Shut up!" I hissed as I started to follow the voice.

" What are you doing?" Maximus asked as I walked closer to circle tower near the center of the city. I could still hear the screams of the people but this voice was louder.

Chapter 6

" Open the gate! I want the orb!" The Dark Lord demanded as he stared at the city. Some orcs tried to smash the gate down but it was too strong. Not even mages could open the gate. The Dark Lord kept thinking he grabbed his staff and blasted the gate. Nothing. No scratches, no marks, just that huge gate. He kept pounding the gate.

" The Dark Lord wants in on this too." Anton said

" Shut up!" Maximus hissed as we kept walking. I reached a movable stone by the tower.

" Here we -"

" I am sorry." Maximus whispered

" What?" Anton and I turned around and looked at Maximus.

" I am sorry but I cannot let you pass this point." Maximus's eyes grew yellow and his body sank into the wall behind him.

" Crap! Where did he go!" I yelled.

" Are you kidding me, he sank into a wall! I -"

" Keep him off our back while I find a way in." I thought of some magic spells to use. Maximus popped up a few times but Anton would wave his torch at him keeping Maximus back.

" Kiska Virita!" I yelled hand forward at the stone then I felt every vain in my body pulse and created a shockwave that blew the stone inward. " Come on!" I jumped into the hole and so Anton followed. The Room was made of pure stone which Maximus cannot follow.

" You know magic?" Anton said very scared.

" Yes. Maximus can't follow us now." I looked around the room, to find a staircase. I grabbed Anton's torch and followed the stairs. There was a loud humming sound coming from the lower room. The humming grew louder, and louder, and louder until I reached the lower Chamber. A Orb with blue all around it. I put my hand forward reaching out to the Orb.

" No, who knows what that can do." Anton was scared as hell.

" Let's find out!" I placed my hand on the Orb. The Blue ran up my arm, I felt It soaking into my skin. My blood felt out of place, every vain and blood cell pulsing, my heart beating like a great war drum. My eyes glowed white, my body started to lift of the ground. I soon then fell back to the floor feeling fine again.

" Are you ok?" Anton asked.

" Yes, I think so." I took heavy breathes then regained my strength and looked at the Orb. " I think it gave me something." Then a image of my father appeared, his spirit.

" Son, you've came this far. So has the Dark Lord. This is a new power, something that is the last reminisce of these people. Learn how to use it but you must destroy this city."

" How!"

" By calling oblivion upon it. It is a power of yours."

" Oblivion, Oblivion." I walked around a bit thinking. " Oblivion, you want me to call hell upon the earth! No!"

" There is no other way!"

" Yes there is! Anton come!" I charged up the stairs taking the Orb with me.

" No do this for your -"

" Shut up!" I then stormed up the stairs into the room with the hole in it.

" What now?"

" We run to the crystal flats. _" Those who look will die, Those who scream will be silenced. An Angel falls, we all fall."_

" What?" Anton was really scared now.

" When we run and cross the crystal flats we will bring the city down on us. I will keep it and you run until you've reached the exit, tell them my story." I sighed, scared to sacrifice my life.

" No, sir. I will take it, you go. You have the power, you're the only thing that stands In the way of the Dark Lord. You can kill him, I can't. Give me the Orb." He extended his hand to me. I placed the Orb in his hand and he embraced it. " Let's move!"

We climbed out of the hole and started running for the back exit. Maximus was right behind us as we were running. Anton turned right to the crystal plains in front of the main gate and I kept running to the back exit. The city started to shake and I slammed into the door. I placed my hand on it and it opened. I ran, faster, and faster, and faster. Not even the wind could keep up with me. I turned around and saw the city collapse inward killing Anton. I knelt and started to cry. Tears trickling down my face, I've never endured so much pain in my life. I have to keep moving or else I die. The rain was forced harder, and harder perching my clothing and making me drenched. My plan was to head for the citadel or some place that can study my powers.

The Next day the rain cleared up. I laid shriveled up on the wet, sweet, smelling grass. The sun shined brighter and I felt the magic from the Orb pumping in my body. The sound of armor clinking together warned my ears. I jumped up looking around for any sign of trouble. Grunting and snorting came from the trees around me. With no weapon to defend myself… with… I stood up and held my hands out and then clapped them together. The Orcs surrounded me. I felt the magic flow to my hands and as I slowly pulled them apart there was a electric beam flowing about in my hands. The Orcs stared at my hands then, I pulled my hands apart and spun around whipping the electricity around in a circle shocking the enemies to death. I closed my hands into fists and the relaxed them. I stared at them in amazement, to feel actual electric waves flow through my body and used as a weapon. Hum, I must learn more.

Chapter 7

Quintus, Vanessa, Grizz, and Esther started running after orcs. They were a distance away and none of them could catch up. Vanessa stopped everyone.

" What?" Quintus asked

" Wait and see." Then they saw a electric shockwave smack all the orcs and fry them.

" I've never seen such magic." Quintus took out his sword and approached carefully. They came to find a man named Eclipse standing in the center looking at his hands. Vanessa approached first and Eclipse backed away.

" We mean you no harm." Vanessa said extending her hand out to him.

" If you say so…" He relaxed and lightly pushed her hand away. " My Name is Eclipse, I don't have a real name, I'm called Eclipse because I was born on one. I am friendly."

" I am Vanessa Aldrich of Dunborrow."

" I am Quintus Avidius -"

" From Brimida, yes everyone has heard of you. I have… Just discovered this power."

" What is it?" Grizz asked as Lelianna and Esther caught up to them.

" I… I don't know. I had this transferred into me while I escaped from the dark lord into the glass city."

" What brought you there." Esther asked

" My father's death, Maybe the end to this war, study, and pure fate. I was given this as a gift."

" Come with us, I might know a person that lived long enough to teach you how to use this." Grizz said

" Who said anything about using it." Quintus said.

" You saw his power, it could rip right into the dark lord."

" He is right." Vanessa, Esther, and Lelianna agreed with Grizz.

" Ok, Come then Eclipse." The sheathed their weapons and started walking back to the camp.

" Why come here?" I am very curious.

" To stop those orcs you just killed." Quintus replied as they hopped over a small creek. Lelianna walked closer to me.

" I'm Lelianna."

" Hi."

" Do you know how to control your magic?" Lelianna wondered so she can cast the same effect on her arrows when she fires them at the enemy.

" No… I don't. I just got them, I guess I have to be angry to use them because I was pretty pissed off when I killed those orcs." I felt like she was hitting on me or something.

" If your gonna hit on a sentinel do not choose Vanessa, or Esther."

" I wasn't planning on it, why?"

" Oh, Vanessa and Quintus… and Esther almost killed Grizz for hitting on her." She pointed to the mage and Esther.

" How do you know Quintus and Vanessa -"

" Have it going."

" Ya…"

" All it is, is body language. Every time he is in a area with her, she would always look at him in a weird and flirtiest way. Also one time they looked at each other in a very… Weird way." I was very surprised at what Lelianna just told me. Kind of a stalker if you ask me.

" Ok…"

" Oh! You think I'm flirting with you! No, no, no. Sentinels don't flirt… Well, maybe Grizz."

" I'm going to be honest, but it sure as hell seems like it." She turned red and started giggling, maybe it's ok.

" Sorry." She said rubbing her neck. " Was born an orphan, my parents were killed… and no is really a close friend… Someone I can trust with deep, deep, deep secrets." She said with a tear down the eye.

" Unless this is a trick… Sure."

" Thanks." Quintus raised his fist, then we started to see smoke rising. Everyone pulled out weapons and started charging. I ran with them too.

" How am I suppose to fight!" I yelled as I ran with them.

" Use that lightning thingy!" Quintus yelled back as we saw orcs marching after burning a village. I rolled in front of everyone and clapped my hands together. I slowly pulled them apart slowly and pushed them forward at the enemy. I huge shockwave blasted from my hands and fried the first row of orcs. The rest of the sentinels ran past me and started attacking. I casted my hand to the sky and summoned a short sword and charged with them. I rolled over and sliced away. I throw my sword around dancing and killing people. Quintus was a really good fighter. Everyone was stained with blood, but me. Lelianna ran around shooting arrows like a expert marksman. Soon all orcs were killed and the blood had soaked into the dirt already. Everyone put their weapons away.

" Well that's good for a first battle." I said as the sword disappeared in my hand.

" How come I can't summon a sword from my hand?" Grizz said staring at his hands. " I've studied all the magic in the world!"

" Clearly not, mate. Churchill, the land where I come from. They teach you self defense magic for woman, I took that class because my father was a sentinel and lessons for men… was… too much money." I looked a Lelianna. Her red hair shined with the rays from the sun. I actually thought she was… really pretty.

" Ha, ha, ha! Classes for women!" Grizz laughed.

" Your father was a Sentinel."

" Yes" I sighed. " Yes."

" I started the Sentinels." Quintus said, denying my answer.

" Too bad! Its true! That is why I am poor. All those that they save has forgotten them. Your father was the… last."

" Until he had me. Let's keep moving."

We rested for the night at a camp 10 miles away from the village. It was 12:00 the moon glistened and the stars danced. The grass Swede with the music of the wind. I sat next to the fire by my tent. Separated from the others. They laughed and danced, drank and ate. I've learned how to go a while without eating. I grabbed my mug and took a sip of mead. Lelianna walked out of her tent annoyed by the music. She looked around and saw a tent, then a small fire, then me drinking next to that fire. I crossed my legs, put my elbows on my legs, opened my hands, and I rested my chin in my hands. Lelianna approached slowly and really saw me and was sure it was me. She came over and sat down next to me.

" So… You like the night?" Lelianna asked. I shrugged my shoulders and kept staring at the moon. " Ok…"

" No, no. It's just me. After losing a friend the way I did was… Just…-"

" Horrible."

" Yep."

" I lost my only close friend. It was a day at the shire, an Island deep in the south. My friend and I were preparing for track." Lelianna explained.

" Track?"

" Oh, yes! Your land doesn't know track. It's a foot race around a oval field as many times the host wanted. So any way my friend was a mage but no one knew that. He wanted to cheat by jumping a high distance over the obstacles. The race started and when we reached the obstacles he casted a spell at his feet and launched himself into the wall. His head was smashed open and there was no way to help him. I cried that night. I still remember it. What… No. Where do you come from?" Since Lelianna's smile was so cute I had to answer.

" Ok, ok. You can know." I sat upward and looked at her and not the moon. As soon as I turned and looked she had this look… that was… just… hard to explain. It was the cutest, nicest, look I've ever seen. Her red hair shinned like the fire next to me and her eyelids fluttered like a butterfly. I've never seen… beauty… like that. I'm assuming that is what she looks like that always and not only to me. " I'm from Churchill, a land north from here. I hate it there. Elves are still at the mercy of men and the king is a giant dick. I came here to make myself famous enough where I can convince the people to come and over throw him so we are once again a free people. The bad part is I destroyed my fame at the Glass city by collapsing it."

" Wow. I guess the king lied. Not all elves are free."

" No they're not." A tear ran from my eye. " Damn it! It's not fair!" I yelled as I got up and kicked my mug. Lelianna got up and sat me down.

" Trust me, life is not fair but I will tell you what is." Lelianna said as she wrapped her arm around me. " The love of another. This land is full of loving people."


End file.
